


Knitting

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Christmas, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hyperfocus, Knitting, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Lance needs to be busy all the time. On the rare occasion he's too busy to notice people though, Keith doesn't mind hanging around and making sure Lance is safe. It doesn't hurt that Lance smells nice, too. Like really nice.





	

Keith opened the common room door and blinked at the sight before him, “Lance?”

Lance sat on the couch, a look of deep concentration on his face as he knitted something. On his left were several different coloured balls of some kind of alien woll and on his right were 6 different coloured sweaters; a black one, a blue one, a green one, a pink one, an orange one and a yellow one. He appeared to be working on a red one now.

Lance didn’t look up when Keith called him.

“Ohhh.” Keith murmured to himself, then grinned, “ _He’s gone into a hyper focus._ ”

Keith had seen Lance like this once before. It was back at the Garrison and he was studying in the library. Some bullies kept trying to pick a fight with him, but Lance didn’t even notice them, so Keith chased them off before they tried to punch him or something. When Keith had turned around, he’d expected a thank you or something, but Lance hadn’t noticed him either. Keith ended up studying right beside him for roughly 2 hours before Lance finally came out of it and left the room.

Keith sat down across from Lance and pulled out one of those tangle things. He started fiddling with it quietly while Lance kept knitting. It felt almost domestic and kind of cute. Keith almost wished the moment would never end.

A little while later, after Lance finished the sweater, he blinked a few times and stared at Keith, “How long have you been there?”

Keith shrugged, “A while. You were hyperfocusing again, so no surprise you didn’t notice.”

Lance blinked and flushed red, “Oh, sorry.”

Keith smiled, “It’s cool. What are you doing, anyway?”

Lance blushed even more, “Just umm knitting. I mean, it’s probably Christmas, we could all use something warm and I like knitting, so why not?”

Keith blinked, “Now that you mention it, it probably is December back on Earth.”

“I always knitted with my grandmas and grandpas during Christmas. We’d make ugly sweaters for my Mom and Uncles, then some woolen dress things for my Mama and Aunts. The kids would either help us out by trying to knit themselves, or they’d watch us.” Lance looked at the needles in his hands in muted sadness, “It was so much fun.”

Keith gave him a sympathetic smile and opened his arms out, “You want a hug?”

Lance smiled and set the needles down, “I always want a hug.”

Lance strode to the couch where Keith was sat. He placed himself beside Keith, who wrapped his arms around him once Lance was close enough. The two sat there in comfortable silence. It didn’t take long for Lance’s breathing to ease out and for him to slump against Keith. Keith smiled at the sight and nuzzled his nose into Lance’s hair, taking a whiff. He couldn’t ever get enough of the way Lance smelt; he kinda wished he could find a way to keep it.

Man, that sounds really creepy now that he thinks of it.

Still, Keith couldn’t really make himself regret thinking it.

* * *

Pidge blinked, “This is disgusting. And I don’t mean because they’re guys, it’s because it’s romance.”

Hunk stared at Pidge, “How could you? This is adorable, how could you think anything less?”

Pidge stared back at him, “Who are you talking to again?”

Hunk shrugged, “Good point. Still, this is cute.”

Allura raised an eyebrow at the two of them, “Which of these opinions should I be weary of?”

Shiro smiled, “Neither, I don’t think.”

Coran eyed the two bodies on the sofa, “Are you certain they aren’t mated?”

Shiro nodded, “Quite sure considering Keith won’t shut up about how he and Lance could never be a thing.”

“Let’s leave them, then.” Allura suggested.

The group left Lance and Keith, who were sleeping on the sofa curled up around each other, on the sofa. Coran took the time to cover them in a blanket before leaving.


End file.
